This invention relates to a pot lid storing trough, particularly to one possible to be secured on a horizontal wall or a vertical wall in a cupboard or a cabinet or a wall of a kitchen.
A known conventional pot lid storing trough 10 shown in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3, includes a bottom member 11 and a case member 12 as main components combined together.
The bottom member 11 is provided with a lengthwise recess 111 formed in an upper surface, two holes 112 spaced apart in the recess 111 for screws 13 to secure the bottom member 11 on a horizontal wall 21 of a cupboard or a cabinet 20 as shown in FIG. 3. Further, the bottom member 11 has a guide groove 113 respectively near the two lengthwise side edges, a guide sloped face 114 respectively projecting from a center top of each lengthwise guide groove 113.
The case member 12 has a rectangular cross-section, two storing cavities 121 lengthwise provided with an open upper side for putting in or taking out pot lids, a bottom wall 122 provided with two lengthwise parallel rails 123 to fit in the recess 111 of the bottom member 11, two projecting keys 124 spaced apart on the two bottom sides 122 fitting with the two projecting sloped faces 114 when the case member 12 is assembled with the bottom member 11 to limit sliding movement of the case member 12 relative to the bottom member 11.
However, though the known conventional pot lid storing trough has function of storing pot lids 30, it still has disadvantages described below.
The bottom member 11 can only be fixed on a horizontal wall 21 of a cupboard or a cabinet 20, and is impossible to be fixed with a vertical plate 22. But if a large number of kitchen utensils are stored on the horizontal wall 21, a part of kitchen utensils have to be moved out to leave some space on the horizontal wall 21 for fixing the conventional pot lid storing trough thereon.